Background Intel
by Freaky Lynx
Summary: Background information on the Phantasy Star fiction I am currently working on.
1. Overview & ToC

One 

**Overview**:

The Phantasy Star series has got to be one of my favorite RPG series.  Unlike other series, it does have an overarching storyline that has expanded that game universe – creating a great wealth of information and possibilities for fan fiction.  This document will provide background information that will hopefully make my fiction more understandable and enriching.

The Phantasy Star fanfiction I am currently writing will follow the journey of one of the colony ships that escaped the explosion of Palma in PS2.  The ground rules, characters, history, etc will connect the stories.  If I write any stories that are not a part of this 'universe' will be listed as one-shot deals.

(**On a sidenote**:  The Final Fantasy series has always gotten credit for being one of the greatest game series – but I dispute this assumption.  On a game-to-game basis there is a greatness to that series – but overall there is no connection from one game to the next.  

On the other hand, the Phantasy Star series has a great storyline which can be connected game-to-game.  The series has also proven it can also be a great online game, something FFXI has yet to be tested on.  The only flaw in the series is that it has not yet produced a more conventional roleplaying adventure with CG cutscenes – hopefully this will be remedied soon but I have a feeling they will instead milk the online experience and ignore giving us a more story-driven game with amazing CG effects.  

But I will give credit where credit is due, I do enjoy the FF series.  I believe a true FF game always has at least one tragedy in it, creating a very emotional tie to each game that does so successfully.  Even the old gameboy games are worthy in this regard.  But the series overall loses a lot of points in my view by not having any connection, besides the numeral in the name, between the sequels.)

**Table of Contents**

1. Overview & Table of Contents

2. Story Concept

3. Species

4. Organizations

5. Enemies

6. Feedback?


	2. Story Concept

Two

**Story Concept**:

In Phantasy Star 2, the planet Palma (Palm) was destroyed.  But in Phantasy Star 3 we learned that many colony ships had successfully escaped that destruction along with large groups of Palmans, we followed the journey of one of those ships.  In PSO it appears that we follow the journey of another such colony ship.

It is fairly safe to assume, considering the history of Algo, that no passenger of any of those ships will completely escape the curse of never finding true peace, a curse that has been a part of their history for thousands of years.


	3. Species

Three

**Species:**

Humans:

I am referring to the main species of humanoid as humans.  I'm not completely sold on the idea that they are human, the ending of PS2 suggested that they were never from Earth.  I may explore this idea in future fiction, but until then I will refer to them as human. 

The Palmans, in my view, were much more xenophobic than fellow humans on Motavia.  I believe that they would have resisted making human/biomonster hybrids that were first introduced in PS2 and later labeled as Newmen in PSO.  Unless there are rogue scientists or downloaded programs within their ships' systems, I don't see them making an appearance in an enclosed environment like a colony ship (obviously at least a couple of those ships were more 'open' about it – Newmen made significant portion of the PSO colony ship, the Layans in the PS3 colony ship used monsters in their armies and would likely have accepted hybrids as equals).

Androids:

The artificial sentient lifeforms that have made appearances in PS3, PS4, and PSO will also make an appearance on the colony ships.  As I stated earlier, the Palmans would likely resist association with the Newmen, but might be more accepting of a creature that was man-made.  Androids are something they invented, they may even treat them as equals.

It is almost certain that androids were in production, or at least designs had been in existence since PS2.  Robots would've been used very often on all three planets, and Mother Brain was a complex A.I.  If not for PS4 I would assume that android production only started with the colony ships, but the 'Wren' design appeared on both a colony ship in PS3 and Mota in PS4 – too similar to be separate projects.  At some point the breakthrough in android design took place in Algo, copies of these designs also left with the colony ships.

They are humanoid in design but vary in their external appearance – from artificial skin to metallic 'armor' appearance.


	4. Organizations

Four

**Organizations**:

These will often play a part in my stories, whether being quite visible and part of the plot or unseen and in the background.  

ARMUS

The government backed Hunter organization.  Everyone that wishes to be a part of missions is required to register with this group.  They are well-connected to most of the shops operating with the colony cities, giving deals to their members on certain occasions.  They have excellent intel on fighting styles, weapon techniques, and have contacts with other sources.

It not generally known, but there are teams that have been specially training for more difficult missions.  Currently these teams have utilized in secretly policing the colony ship at large, without the knowledge of the regular police force.

UNUM

The psychic potential of the humans from Algo has been recognized and encouraged through much of their history.  UNUM is for those that wish to take it even further.  Their potential isn't just utilized, their limits are being tested and increased.  

To the ordinary citizen, UNUM seems to be a unified and mysterious monolith, in fact it is very diverse and not quite as united.  The members that make up the council of leaders in charge of this organization have very different views of their abilities, how they should be used, and how best to increase them.  Alliances have come and gone, but so far nothing has truly tested their members in the field – if push comes to shove, they will be united but it is not known which will come first: UNUM or the general welfare of those on board the colony ship.

Although the government also helps to fund this organization, they do not have as much control over it as they would like.  Some of the more crafty or paranoid bureaucrats have expressed their distrust in a variety of ways – it is believed that some special operatives have tried to infiltrate UNUM, some freelance citizens with above normal abilities have been swayed to be more 'pro-governmental' and stay aloof from UNUM.


	5. Enemies

FIVE Enemies: 

Personally I'm sick of Dark Force, Dark Falz, whatever, being the sole enemy within the PS universe.  Those that know me from various chat rooms (usually under same as my Pen Name) know that I like variety – such as hating same villain every game (like Andross always being the bad guy in Star Fox).  So I'm going to try and stay away from this tired cliché.  If Dark Force does make an appearance in my storyline then it is more likely that he will be playing behind the scenes – utilizing pawns or creating events that will threaten the colonists.  

But I think that the Phantasy Star series deserves better.  Maybe in the Algo system the only conceivable threat is that dark mysterious power, but the unknown regions of space must have much more to offer.


	6. Feedback

SIX FEEDBACK? 

If you want to send comments or suggestions to my email or as part of a review then I will try to post it here along with my comments.  I would be very happy to receive your thoughts on my above ideas, if you think I'm making wrong assumptions or mis-analyzed the PS history or series.  I have not written a whole lot of fan fiction, but I'm open to suggestions and reviews so I can actually improve my work – please be honest in your feedback.

This document will be updated whenever I get an idea that is better represented here than in my actual story.


End file.
